Forever In That Peaceful Blue Sky
by Mokoni.Moko-Chan.DuDu
Summary: Chapter3  After fighting the Veiled Sekirei, Kozue has one of her moments when she remembers of her dreadful past. How come Kozue is a collegian and is part of the Disciplinary Squad? And why is she so afraid of herself and her power? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Sekirei**_

Chapter 1 – The Long Awaited Reunion

_Ah… Summer vacations are near. I wonder if I passed the college entrance exams… Well there's only one way to find out! March on and go see for yourself!_ I was walking through the school corridors and scanning the entry exam results. While I was looking for my name, a boy stood aside me and was checking the list. Suddenly, successive spasms spread through my muscles and my chest was stinging. My body was getting warmer and this desire to touch him was so strong that I had a hard time controlling my emotions. I ran away and headed home. I closed the door behind me and let myself fall on the floor. I looked and saw the landlady staring at me with a big smile.

"Welcome home, Kozue-san! So, how was your exam result?" She asked me.

"It was good, thank you." I told her, struggling to keep my senses.

She seemed a bit concerned, but I told her I was fine. I got up on my feet and let my body recline on the wall. I walked straight to my room, but stopped on the way. I looked at Kagari's door and seized the doorknob. I was about to open the door, but hesitated. The landlady walked up to me and put her and on my shoulder.

"Why don't you go in?" I'm sure he's over the incident…" She said soothingly.

"You're right Miya, but maybe he doesn't want to see me any longer…" I said lowering my head.

"Well, you have to try… You won't lose anything if you do." She replied.

"I guess you're right Miya…"

She turned around and walked toward the kitchen. I took a deep breath and turned the doorknob. I stepped in the room and looked for Kagari, but he was nowhere to be found. I lowered my head in sign of discouragement. _I can't believe I can have such bad luck. Well, I guess I'll just clean up his room. It's sort of dirty… _

I took the bed sheets and took them to the laundry room. After a couple of hours of cleaning, I fell asleep on his bed without knowing.

•

"What the hell? What are you doing Kozue, sleeping around half-naked on MY bed, in MY room?" Kagari cried out.

I opened my eyes widely and burst on my feet. My hair looked like a mess and I was wearing my shirt as if I was hit by some sort of tornado. Kagari looked away and my face was going red, but this feeling, I liked it. I stepped out of his room at that very moment, our skins touched. I turned around and faced him. I tried speaking, but my mouth wouldn't open, and then, finally, after a few awkward moments of complete silence, I apologized to him.

"I'm so sorry Kagari. I never should have made you worry or come after me. You could've been killed because of me." I said looking at him straight into the eyes, full of sorrow and regret. "It's fine if you don't forgive me, but when you look in my eyes, you can see that these words are sincere. I was waiting to see his reaction and truthfully, I thought I was dreaming, because he drew me towards him and hugged me. I snuggled my body in his and I could feel the warmth of his body on mine. He closed the door behind us and we both sat against the wall.

"So how was your exam result?" He asked me, while tracing lines with his lips on my face.

"Actually I have no clue; I didn't have time to look…" I said. _Or rather, I couldn't stand being so close to that freak. I swear that if I see him once more, I will kill him, or maybe I won't… Eh… Whatever. _

"Kozue… How could you not be interested in you mark? We're going to that school and look at that list. I'm sure you did great." He said smiling with that kissable little smile of his.

"Alright Kagari… if you insist that much…." I grimaced. "By the way, I thought of quitting school. My involvement in the Sekirei plan gives me slim chances of survival." I sighed.

"That's not true Kozue… I saw you fight. You're the strongest amongst all Sekirei. You're just trying to skip school and do other things.

_Yeah, well it's not like I wanted to be the strongest. I was stupid back then, all I would do is slaughter everyone. The Black Blooded Sekirei… That what they call me… Now that name just gives me the creeps. _

I got up to my feet and went to my room. I changed in a pair of short jeans and small sweater. I left my room and waited for Kagari-kun at the entrance. We left Izumo Inn holding hands like a normal couple, but we both knew that we weren't normal at all. Arriving at school, he dragged me to the exam result board and I covered my eyes with his shoulder. A few seconds later, he looked at me with a big smile and kissed my forehead.

"Congratulations, you HARDLEY passed…" He said sarcastically, but I thought he wasn't joking. That is just who I am.

"So, how much? If I hardly passed, then that means that my mark is low… really low." I told him.

"I was kidding; you are the top of all those other students." He said desperately.

We left school property and took the path leading straight home, but at that time I felt those same convulsions as before. I fell to the ground and gripped my shirt tightly. My face started blushing and I felt a desire to have something, but I didn't know what I wanted so badly, unless it was that boy I met a few hours ago. I fell to the ground and gripped my shirt tightly. My face started blushing and I felt a desire to have something, but I didn't know what I wanted so badly, unless it was that boy I met a few hours ago. _I swear… I won't be handled by an Ashikabi. _My gentle hands turned into fists and I felt those intense feelings alter in hatred and disgust. Kagari grasped both of my hands and relaxed them.

"You're starting to react to someone, aren't you Kozue…" He said calmly.

"I don't even know the guy… How can I react to someone I don't even know of? It's insane!" I shouted.

He helped me rise on my feet and we both continued our way home without ever mentioning anything about that incident.

On the way back home, the boy that Kozue met at the exam result list was calling his mother saying that he didn't pass his exam.

"It's the second time you fail your exam! What do you plan on doing now?" His mother asked him.

"Well, I don't know. I'll be staying here for a while and I'll call you later to tell you what I've decided to do." He said to his mother desperately.

"Fine, then, but don't forget, Minato that if you decide on staying there, you won't be getting extra money in the bank. Have I made myself clear?" His mother asked.

"But, mom!" He replied.

"No buts. You have to learn how to live with the money you have." She said.

Minato hung out and sighed deeply. _Man… this is the second time I fail and I still don't know what I want to do in the future. If I keep it up this way, I can't even find myself a girlfriend or something. Let's just say that I am a big looser. I wished I could be rich and full of money, or make this world change a bit. _Minato walked with his lowered head trying to figure out a plan for his future when suddenly, he found himself head to the ground with a girl's bottom in front of his face.

"Thank you so much mister! You saved my life from falling, though I knew it would be dangerous to fall from a pack of stairs." She said looking at Minato.

_Kawaii! I never saw a girl this cute before. She's like perfect! Now try to act cool, or should I act normal…? Who cares, but you can't waste this beautiful specie made by Mother Nature." _

-Um… It wasn't a big deal you know, it's not like I really saved your life." Minato said.

"Of course it was. I landed on a cushion…" She said smiling with a divine smile.

"By cushion, you mean me, right?" Minato asked pissed at the idea of him being a cushion.

"Well, if I knew your name, I wouldn't call you Mister Cushion." She said laughing.

"My name is Minato, Sahashi Minato." He mumbled briefly.

"There you are, unwinged Sekirei. You were such a drag, dragging us here, but now you have nowhere to run. Step aside human, so we can kill her." Two weird twins said.

"No way, I'm not letting you touch her!"

He stepped in front of the girl and spread his hands to show sign of defense. The two twin girls sighed and rolled over their eyes. A lightning bolt came out of nowhere and Minato's fear came up to the surface. _What the? Was that lighting I saw? But there aren't any clouds, the sky is so blue! _

The girl Minato tried to protect gripped his arm and started running away from those two freaks. She pulled him through the streets and finally stopped when she lost vision of the twins.

"Ah… It seems that they lost track of us!"

Minato was mumbling small baby words under his breath. Being carried away with such speed and having his head being knocked out by so many objects sure made him get dizzy. On the other hand, the girl seemed to be as energetic as ever. She was apologizing for dragging Minato in the middle of nowhere and to have caused him such problems.

"I'm so sorry, so, so sorry! Now that I think of it I could've ran away without you, but my hand just gripped your arm without even me noticing." She said.

_Now that I think about it, this girl has really huge breasts… _Minato thought dumbly.

"No, it's fine! You don't have to apologize. I have to go home now! If you want to, you could come over!" Minato said.

_What? What the hell did I just say? I just invited her over and now the landlord will kill me. I'm not allowed to bring women back home!_ He was shaking his head furiously, but then the girl took his head between her hands and was about to kiss him, but he shouted out loud, not knowing what she would have done.

"Why did you back away…? I mean, I know that this was too brutal and you don't know what is happening around here, but I think I found you… my Ashikabi-sama." She whispered lightly in my ear.

Minato was trying to loosen her grip, but he couldn't. She brought her lips closer to his and finally she kissed him. A bright pinkish light appeared out of the blue and wings in back of her hind appeared. They then transformed in the Sekirei crest which got imprinted on her back.

I was sitting on the edge of Izumo Inn's doorsteps. I felt the intense breeze of the wind stroke through my hair. The wind's course has changed, another Sekirei has being winged. I lifted my head and stared in the big blue sky. I just wished I could be so close to that infinite blue thing, but sometimes it looks so sad, it makes you want to cry with it.

"Kozue, it's dinner time!" The landlady screamed from the kitchen.

"Coming!" I replied.

I got to my feet and headed straight to the kitchen, but bumped in Kagari on the way. I turned my head around and stroked his hand and then sat at the kitchen table. The smell of food invaded the atmosphere and my tummy was getting hungry. I took a deep breath.

"Your food smells so fine, Miya!" I told her.

"Thank you Kozu-chan!"

She put the food on the table and called out Uzume-chan. Uzume came out of her room, lazy as ever and sat beside me. She stared at me for a few seconds and then groped my breasts.

"Oh! You've grown Kozupii!" She said smirking.

I removed her perverted hands off of my breasts and sat properly at table. I was playing nervously with my apron. Kagari tried to avoid looking towards us and the landlady came holding up her spoon and said:

"No relationships with the same sex are allowed at Izumo Inn." She said with her creepy dark aura following her from behind.

"Creepy… Miya-san…" I said shivering.

We ate peacefully at table, but then heard a crash in the backyard. We all rose from table and ran to the place we heard the crash. There was the boy that I met at school and a girl laying on top of him. They seemed to have fallen from the sky, but no matter. What I was concerned about was that those spasms mysteriously stopped. That was a relief, I would live a bit longer without having to fight, because fighting wasn't really my intention, but I will have to, when I will be forced to do so.

"Oh dear… Kagari, Kozue let's get them inside, seems like the boy has been injured." The landlady said.

"Okay." We said.

We helped him get up and took him to Kagari's room. I went to the kitchen and brought the bandages and looked for clothes in Kagari's closet. While Kagari was healing him, I went to my room and took some clothes for the girl that fell with him. I sat in the kitchen and waited for Kagari and the other two to show up.

"Mind explaining why you were in the garden?" Kagari asked him.

"Well, um… a gust of wind blew and yeah…" He said nervously.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Minato Sahashi." He answered and then he looked at me. "Wait… Aren't you Orihara Kozue?

"Yes, that is my name. Are we in the same class or something?"

"Yeah, it's been since we were freshmen."

"Hehe, is that so?" I asked closing my eyes and seemed sorry for not remembering.

"Yes, but you would skip periods and a few months and so on."

"That's probably why I didn't notice you… So what brings you here?"

"Well, you see, this girl called Musubi doesn't have a home and I decided to shelter her in my home for the time being. I knew that the landlord wouldn't accept her, but I couldn't just leave her out in the dark. The next day, the landlord heard a crash coming from my house and quickly came over. I had no time to hide her and when he opened the door he saw Musubi and told us to move out, and then we found ourselves here."

The landlady came and offered them a place to stay. Minato's fate suddenly emerged from the abyss and cried out joyfully. Rather than joining in the joyful atmosphere, I was just staring at Musubi with thoughtful lost eyes. _Yume… I wonder if you are still awake in that child's soul… I never thought seeing Musubi again, but I will keep that promise because this reunion wasn't just a coincidence, it was fate. I will never let her die. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Angel in White__, Angel in Black__ - Chap.2 _

* * *

That night, I couldn't sleep. I was tossing and turning, counting sheep in my head, but nothing would do the trick. Not even hugging my favorite little teddy-bear would make me go to sleep. I stared in the abyss of my room and it reminded me of my dark days. How avid and thirsty of power I was and now look at me, trying to run away and change the past. But that was plain insanity… No one can change their past, much less me: a foolish girl trying to change her reason of living.

I sighed and shivered. How I hated staying in a square-liked dark room. As nostalgia spread through every cell of my body, I felt a slight sensation of falling in a deep whole and corpses grasping my arms and legs, dragging me in the pits of hell. I promptly got out of bed and ran out of my room. I looked around and saw only layers of darkness over layers of darkness. _I have got to get out of here! _Drops of sweat dribbled from my brow. I ran out of the pension as if a monster was running after me and sat on the front door stairs. I sighed and my tensed muscles relaxed. The moon was such a comforting star, wasn't it? So tender and caring, she always seems to be sharing her affection when sadness wins you over.

As I felt my self-confidence grow, pushing aside those lugubrious nostalgic feelings, I murmured my incantation. My tank top and cotton pants changed into traditional clothing* and my shiny blackish hair turned into a blinding pale blond, blue and green and I started my way to Tokyo Tower.

* * *

_Sitting at the tip top of Tokyo Tower…_

The wind was smooth and soothing, the moon was shy and the city was silent. The light from above and below shined like stars and the leaves twirled, whirled and swirled in the air. How peaceful the sky was. How would it have been if I was lost in that unending peacefulness? Having no obligation, not worrying about a stupid game in which you represent a mere pawn in a chess game.

At least here, on this tower, I feel freedom once more. I feel my wings spread widely and joy of living. Of course this feeling would never last forever. Every night, Sekirei would lose their lives for their Ashikabi. That was the heart-breaking part when the sun sets. As I heard the sad songs made by the blades, I stared at the moon and sighed. At that very moment, I sensed Kagari's presence.

"Aren't you supposed to go stop them?" I asked him with a trembling voice.

"It's already too late, the fight is almost over." He replied tenderly.

"I see…"

He sat on my left and I leaned my head on his shoulder. As long as I was with him, I could face this game over and over again. But when the string breaks, I'll have to face this torture on my own. We sat quietly and suddenly the sounds and screams ended, another life drifted away. Another lover separated from his pearl and another satisfied look on Minaka's face.

* * *

I woke up from bed and as usual, fell on the floor and shouted. I opened the door and headed stomping to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and took out the milk carton. I started drinking directly from the carton and then heard Miya's scary voice echoing from behind. I spilled out milk from my mouth and shivered.

"Will you please stop repeating the same scenario over and over again every morning?" I asked her, actually pleading her to stop.

"You can clean up your mess now!" She said completely ignoring my statement. I felt crushed as if a chunk of stone hit my head. I sighed, took a towel and started cleaning my mess.

A few seconds later, I heard Kagari's grumpy footsteps approaching.

"I see you're still wiping the floor…" He said glumly.

"Yes, yes, I still am. Can't you come up with another sentence than that one? Every morning is the same. May I remind you that déjà vu is an utter horror." I said.

"Yes, yes, you said that sentence a thousand times." He said grumpily.

I got up and sat at the kitchen table and waited for my usual: pancakes. When the pancakes were served, I dug in and at the end of my meal I sighed with a satisfied look on my face. I slurped my milk and left the kitchen.

"What's wrong with her all of the sudden?" Miya asked Kagari.

"She's trying to avoid Minato." He simply answered and he left the kitchen as well.

* * *

In the early afternoon, I headed towards the garden. I opened the patio door and saw Minato talking to a tree. He then, swiveled and blushed at the sight of me.

"Why were talking to that tree a few seconds ago." I asked vaguely curious.

"Well, the day Musubi and I landed in the garden, I pictured a little girl with blond hair and that was begging me to save her." He said dreamily.

"Does this girl have long hair and wear a green dress?" I asked inquisitively.

"Yes she does." He said. "Have you already met her in the past?"

"Well…"I hesitated. "Not exactly, but I know her story. That little girl is a Sekirei as well. She got separated from her older brother and got lost in a forest. It is said that the forest is magic and that she is the core of its creation. The MBI surrounds the forest and now Sekirei and Ashikabi are looking for her, also named the Green Girl. Most of the Ashikabi in this game are all cowards and do not deserve the Green Girl. She would need an Ashikabi that could comfort her and be there for her. Maybe you should give it a try. From what I've heard from Musubi, you aren't like the others." I said.

He seemed stunned and perplexed. I swiveled and left the garden. I closed the patio door and waited.

"I have to save her…" I heard Minato mumble under his breathe.

_Maybe he is unique after all, but I won't be convinced this easily. I must see with my own eyes what would happen if he became the Green Girl's Ashikabi-sama. _

* * *

As the sun was setting and Sekirei started coming out from their hideouts, I locked myself in my room and waited for Minato's move. _What should I do if I were to follow Minato to the Green Girl? Should I help him fight or should I just watch him suffer or, on the contrary, beat the enemy. _

I shook my head nervously and stomped on the floor. _Ugh! Well then, I'll just have to make up my mind when the time comes. _

I finally heard the floor crack. I was sure those footsteps were Minato's and Musubi's. I murmured my incantation and transformed.I took 4 of my swords, opened the window and jumped on the roof. And, as if we were synchronized, I heard a shy "stomp" on the roof. And guess who it was, again. Kagari, of course! I never understood how he always knew what I was planning, doing or about to do. It's as if he implanted some sort of mind-reading device in my head or, simply used telepathy. Now, I wouldn't be surprised, for all sort of creatures live on this planet, including us Sekirei, but that is not on topic isn't it?

So, as many would have probably guessed by now, I would follow Minato and Musubi to the Green Girl and of course, Kagari would be accompanying me. As Musubi and Minato were running towards their destination, Kagari and I followed them close by.

When finally arrived, all we could see was some sort of jungle, which supposedly must have been a pretty little forest, and MBI helicopters, machinery and soldiers encountering the "forest".

* * *

The atmosphere was tense, the breeze was crying. I could hear the cries made by the Green Girl. I suddenly forgot about my pursuit and the huge pack of emotions created by the tense atmosphere gathered around me, creating some sort of invisible cloak. I felt a slight cool air of winter. I heard voices and sounds screaming painfully and pleading for help. I could feel the pain that was troubling those voices. And then suddenly a stinging pain in the chest. I let a cry of despair.

This is the inconvenience of my powers. Sensing the emotions gathered in the air, feeling the pain of each and every being and, on top of that, creating an illusion of their past. It could be a great weapon in battle, but not being capable to control it that was the problem.

Kagari shook my numb body. He cried out my name a couple of times and then, finally, I let a gasp and widened my eyes. I patted my chest and didn't notice any blood. I sighed and leaned on Kagari.

"You seriously need an Ashikabi. It's getting worse Kozue!" He said concerned.

"Who said so? The rules! Well, I don't care! It's my life, I won't ruin it again!" I said pushing myself away from him.

A sudden crash interrupted our discussion and headed where the crash was produced. There we could see a slight silhouette of a beautiful female. She was wearing white silk that waved at the breeze of the wind.

As the smoke was fading away, we could see her even better. You could have compared her to an angel. A vague curiosity struck me. Who was she? As my eyes paused on her face, I felt a slight deception. Her face was covered with a white veil…

"Kagari, I'll go fight her. Don't get in the way." I told him dreamily.

He sighed and tried holding me back. He tried convincing me that I haven't recovered from the choc and that it was best to let it go. But, as always, I was stubborn and foolish, so I decided to ignore his advice and expose myself to the enemy.

* * *

"Number 07, Kozue!" I said presenting myself. I waited for her to tell me her name, for it was a polite way to engage battle, but this Sekirei was a bit more unique. She charged without naming herself.

As she kept charging with easy attacks using her veil, I just simply dodged them and when I had an opening, I unsheathed my sword and attacked, but her veil protected her right on time.

I backed away quickly and waited for her next attack, but this time, I decided to reveal my true nature. A rough wind started raging and I murmured a small incantation, the one that would awake the power from the depts. A dark aura surrounded me, as if it was a shield.

"What is that?" murmured the Sekirei at the sight of a tattoo on the side of my right eye.

I didn't answer. I only gave her a slight smirk and then the wind burst in the opposite direction, as if I were the core of a bomb. When the dirt from the ground was out of her sight, the White Veiled Sekirei stepped away at the sight of an enormous black dragon.

"Ink?" She murmured, slightly trembling.

"Yes, simply ink, but not any kind of ink." I said, not giving any other information than that.

And then, suddenly froze. I wondered why.

"You're the opposite of me, you are an angel from hell and I am the angel from heaven. You represent yin and I represent yang. When our opposite forces collide, destruction will emerge.

_Has __she been drinking too much or was I simply hallucinating? What she said has nothing to do with the Sekirei Plan. I guess she's a bit dreamy, but no matter. Even if I'd like to stop, it's already too late. _

I raised my sword and swung it in open air. Ink flew towards her, but she raised her veil and stopped it. At that moment, we both got propelled by a chaotic air current. My head hit the ground, a gush of blood splattered all over me.

My name was the last thing I heard before closing my eyes and falling in an unending darkness.

* * *

[So this is Chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed it. If you have some advice or ideas, please share them with me. I'd be glad to know if you like my story so far. Please review! Don't let me question myself on whether you dislike it or not. Just, don't be too rough with the comments. Thank you! ^^! ]


	3. Chapter 3

The Unbearable truth

_Screams of pain, blood dripping from my body, scratches covering it, nothing but darkness surrounds me. I only hear giggles of satisfaction. I look around, but nothing is at sight. Suddenly a rough hand grips my arm. I let a scream of pain. I fell to my knees screaming from the pain. I wanted to break free from the unbreakable grip, but I wasn't strong enough. I wriggled helplessly but then renounced to tears. The thing I was best at. A sudden, soothing voice caressed my face. Power, it said, never to be weak again, pain, never to be known again, and an Ashikabi that will never abuse of you. That is all I have ever dreamed of, I thought. Before I could do anything, a raging wind covered my body and i could feel the warmth of power. From that time on, my life was never the same._

* * *

Someone shook my body and called out my name. I woke up brusquely, grasping an arm. I opened my eyes and waited for them to adjust to the light. I was in my room, Kagari was at my side and I was surrounded by my friends. I was damp, like I just came out from the shower. I tried to get up from bed, but my head was in such pain.

"Kozue!" He said relieved to see me awake.

"What happened" I asked dozily.

"You were unconscious for 2 days with high fever. I thought it wouldn't pass…" He said passing one of his hand through his hair, showing his relief.

"Sorry for making you worry… I didn't mean to." I said regretfully.

"Then, promise me you will never use that power again." He said taking my hand and looking straight in my big green eyes.

I hesitated for a moment. Never use that power again? I can't do that, but I can't lie to Kagari. I'll have to use it, that I'm positive. The only thing I can promise him is not to be so carefree. I looked around and noticed everyone was here, except for Uzume, my best friend. She was more than a friend. She was a sister to me.

"Where's Uzume?" I asked, avoiding Kagari's question.

"She said she had to leave for a while." The Landlady answered smiling.

_I'm sure she's still at the hospital._

"Well, I guess it couldn't be helped. Now, I have to get up from this bed, I feel all numb." I said slowly getting up.

When I finally stood on my feet, I lost my balance and almost hit my head on the tea table, but Kagari was there to catch me. I smiled and thanked him. He'll have to be my support for a while. We both left the room and when we did so, I saw a silhouette and red hair disappear from a corner of the corridor. I pushed Kagari away and used the wall for support. I turned at the corner, lightly pushed the wall and it opened from the inside. I closed my eyes and fell in on something soft. It was… a person.

"Ouch…" I said felling all dizzy.

I slowly lifted my head, which for some reason seemed to weight tones. I opened my eyes and saw the figure of a young woman with red hair and glasses.

"Matsu, is that you?" I said.

"Yes, now would you mind getting off me? You're quite heavy if you've noticed." She answered with her speedy voice, which would make you feel so much inferior to her.

"Ah, sorry about that."

I got up on my feet and lost balance for a second time. This time, my head hit the edge of the door. I felt a slight pain travel through my head. I swirled on one leg and left the room, ending outside. Nothing seemed right. I haven't felt this much pain for a long time. For some reason, I was happy to know that I wasn't completely a monster, but on the other hand it made me remember all my sober memories of my past. I lied on the grass and fixed the blue sky. I sighed and quickly got lost in my memories.

* * *

_On the day all Sekirei were found by the humans, I was the weakest of them all, but I managed to get acknowledged as one of the strongest Sekirei. And that was completely hilarious, for I couldn't strike a single blow that would make a Sekirei fall. Mostly, if they ever fell, they couldn't help themselves but fall on their knees for laughter. And I, so desperate to succeed and make myself known as something else but a complete flaw, mistake of nature, worked hard to reach my goal. But, even with or without Ashikabi, I was a complete failure. And on the day I was most desperate, I declared myself as the hell we all know it, but in flesh and bones, for I was completely transformed into complete darkness and power, even the blood running in my veins didn't seem human. I even became ageless, for you see; I couldn't content myself of being a flaw. And now, in the present nothing but this haunts me, for this is not what I have wished for. I am myself, scared of my capabilities and powers and it is hell and darkness that scares me the most. But then, I met Kagari and everything seemed to change. I finally understood that all this pursuit for strength meant nothing to me. If we were together forever and stayed like this, then it would be fine not being strong, because I knew that together we could overcome but anything. _

But, the thought of losing him seemed to shrink inside my chest. Kagari. He is the one I am doing all this for. I could have ended this life long before and not suffer pain after pain, but he was the one that kept me going. Life, he said was all that meant, if I wouldn't live then there wouldn't be anything special about me. I would just be a small fraction of the breathable air. If he would be destined to disappear then I would feel like swallowing broken glass. Without him, I was completely alone in this world. But yet, no, I wasn't, for I had friends. But how long would that bond between us last if I am a ruthless person? Then, it was true; there was no one but him for me. No one in the world who cared whether I lived or died. Not even my creator, which seemed to classify me from a defective experiment to a completely successful experiment. Sometimes the horror of that thought threatened to overwhelm me and plunge me down into a bottomless darkness from which there would be no return. If no one in the entire world cared about you, did you really exist at all? And that was the question that would haunt me until my death… Right. I would simply come back on earth after a few years, so even death could not stop me from thinking about that haunting question.

"Kozue, table's ready!" The Landlady called out nicely.

"Coming!" I replied.

* * *

After diner, I decided to take a walk, even though the weather was gloomy and extremely windy. Nothing really mattered to me anymore. I actually liked the idea of vagabonding. Go and see the world, explore, being free like a bird. But, things weren't meant to be that way. It was the other way around. I walked unconscious of the roads I was taking and found myself in the middle of nowhere: a vague plane with grass and weeds and then I pivoted and saw myself face a bridge leading to the exterior of the "battlefield", which represented this city.

This was proof of what I had just stated. Every bridge that led outside of the village was guarded by the MBI and the remaining members of the Disciplinary Squad. This city, I couldn't find anything so marvellous in it. Everywhere I went seemed to bring memories, of course if I were to be human, probably I would have loved this city with all my heart, for I would have had family, but the person that I am now does not have family. And, the reason, well that would be simple: because I was a ruthless and self-centric woman, that only had one purpose in life: strength and might. Regretfully, it was too late when I found out that happiness was only gained by family. Having a father, a mother, a sister or brother with whom you argue, were things that I treasured most. I simply envy humans for what they are: carefree, loving, not constantly thinking of the day you'll disappear. But, alas, it just wasn't meant to be.

* * *

I was going back home, when suddenly I felt the slight presence of a Sekirei. It was Tsukiumi, a very powerfull Sekirei, who seemed, again wanting to fight me, but I wasn't recovered yet. I stopped and called out her name, she showed up in a second or so, and invited me in her fight.

"Sorry, tonight, I won't be able to." I said, apologizing. I thought it would have been the best way to avoid anything extreme, but Tsukiumi was special…

"I insist!" She said with pride, annoyed by my stupid answer. She threw one of those water-shaped spheres and I dodged it fortunately, but I knew that this body wouldn't hold on much longer.

"Well then, I see that you've lost a lot of energy yesterday night." She said stopping her attacks.

"You've heard about that already… Events spread easily in this city don't they?" I replied irritated by the idea of my fight spreading through the Sekirei.

"You do know that every Sekirei is talking about it and there are some powerful Ashikabi that would like to tame you." She continued ignoring my irritated face as if she was attacking me verbally.

"Over my dead body, they won't tame me even if they wanted to." And I walked away. Surprisingly, she let me go.

* * *

Arriving back home, I felt my body going numb again. I closed my eyes and sighed. I really am losing a lot of energy. My recovery isn't getting any better. When I opened my eyes, I saw a face hanging upside down from a tree. The girl had long yellow hair and green eyes.

"Um… Hello." I said.

She didn't answer. I guess she was shy. She was holding her thumb to her mouth as if she was scared of me and frankly, I am scared of myself as well. She let go of the tree and landed on the ground. She took my hand and dragged me on the side of the patio. We both sat down and an intense silence invaded the atmosphere. Only a brusque wind was audible and suddenly its course changed. It finally started the second stage of the Sekirei plan. Things are to get worse from now on and a greater amount of lives will be lost. A bloodbath of petals and sparkles was about to begin.

"Minato saved me. I called out for his help and he came. He is my Ashikabi and I believe that everything will be alright; for you as well." The girl said, seeing my broken face.

She grasped one of my fingers and smiled. She lifted her head to the blue sky dotted with white clouds. But on this day, the sky was full of tears. It was a place of wrath and tears, a horror of shade just like my heart.

I got up from the edge of the patio. My tall body seemed to stand in the middle of thin air and thought it wasn't pleasant being so tall, I remembered someone saying that as long as a tall woman carries herself, she would forever look regal. And it was true, at this moment I thought of myself as a regal young woman, who in reality was older that she looked like but I also looked pinched and bedraggled like a frightened scarecrow. And my waving, silky black hair sure added more resemblance to a crow; my blazing green eyes, well; they weren't a very great match with my pale skin color. So I was, someone whom the elements of my body didn't match, but even though, I thought that I had somewhat a beauty whether it was inside or outside.

* * *

Hello my fellow readers, this is chapter 3, hope you liked it, even if there isn't much happening in this chapter. And sorry for the delay, my teachers have been giving us stack of hmwrk… they really do hate us T_T. Anyway, I'll make sure that Chapter 4 won't take so long. If you have any ideas or advice plz share ^^


End file.
